


With these words I heal

by Alenacantfly



Series: Sterek Christmas '16 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Agent Stiles, Author Derek, Demisexual Derek Hale, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly
Summary: There he was. Derek Hale. In all his glory. His suit well fitted, dark stubble lining his jaw, a bright smile on his face. Stiles hated to admit, that even after all these years, Derek still took his breath away. Seeing him never got less painful.He loved working with him on novels, seeing the joy in his eyes, whenever he shared his new ideas or sent his first draft. But editing Derek's stories always made him fall in love with him a tiny bit more.





	

There he was. Derek Hale. In all his glory. His suit well fitted, dark stubble lining his jaw, a bright smile on his face. 

Stiles hated to admit, that even after all these years, Derek still took his breath away. Seeing him never got less painful.

He loved working with him on novels, seeing the joy in his eyes, whenever he shared his new ideas or sent his first draft. But editing Derek's stories always made him fall in love with him a tiny bit more.

He watched as Derek sat down with a popular journalist, scotch in hand and posture relaxed. The launch party had been a success. Everyone had loved "Triskelion". Stiles hadn't expected anything different.

He sighed and turned around. One of these days he would built up the courage to quit. Not today though. Not when Derek was so happy and relaxed. Today was about him.

Stiles needed a drink.

 

"You left early."

Stiles looked up from his desk as Derek stepped into his office. "I'm sorry, I just had to get back to work early, you know?"

He wasn't too sure if Derek actually believed him as he nodded. "I wanted to pitch an idea by you."

So soon after just having finished his latest novel? Derek usually needed a few weeks of peace to recharge after book tours and social events.

"Sure, okay. Pitch it to me." He winced at how awkward that sounded.

"Okay, so, there is this lonely author, okay? And his agent it amazing. But the first time they met, the author shut him down when he had been asked out. But you see, the thing with demisexuality? It's that the more the author got to know his agent, the more he actually liked him."

Stiles swallowed. "Yeah?", he asked roughly. "Yes", Derek confirmed.

"So, what do you think, how should the story end?"

He was speechless. "Demisexuality, huh?"

Derek nodded, he was fiddling with the sleeves of his jacked now. "Demiromantic as well, actually. If that is okay?"

Stiles hated how hesitant he looked now. He stood up and walked around his desk, giving into the urge to get closer to Derek. 

He gently took his hand. "More than okay." Derek smiled, his shoulders relaxing.

"Soooo, if I were to ask you out again?"

Derek nodded, a glint in his eyes. "I would say yes."

"Perfect", Stiles breathed and squeezed his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated. Thank you for reading!!
> 
>  If anyone wants to count down to Christmas with Sterek fanfiction/fanart/fanmixes/etc. alongside my little countdown, you can find all the information on my tumblr, [ over here ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/tagged/sccc16/)  
> [ my tumblr ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
